De pensamientos egoistas
by DinosaurioVolador
Summary: Anexo de "¿Cuantos cadáveres cuestan nuestras vidas?" Porque Mark también es un humano.


**Hola gente bonita :D**

**Aquí Dino molestando de nuevo, esta vez con un capitulo "especial" que prometí de ¿Cuantos cadáveres cuestan nuestras vidas? (confieso tiene una abreviación fea Cccv iugg) mmm y seguramente se esperaban algo diferente, pero realmente necesitaba hacer esta cosa, para ver si se quiere un poco más a Mark ajajjajaj ok no xD**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fueron muchas cosas las que te incentivaron a protegerla, lo sabes, sin embargo, pretendes ignorarlas, por que reconoces son motivos egoístas.

Ella te mira, sonríe; no entiende y explicárselo, al menos para alguien como tu seria difícil, pero lo intentas de cualquier modo. Ella aun te observa, ya no sonríe; entiende y se derrumba. Eres el encargado de dar las malas noticias, no importa que aun seas un niño. No puedes mantener los ojos sobre su figura, te sientes demasiado culpable, no tienes derecho a ver la tristeza en su rostro. "Ella, no merece este dolor" repites para ti, mientras, abandonas la habitación.

Los días pasan. Ella ya no te ha vuelto a sonreír; has notado que tú tampoco puedes hacerlo.

Tu padre partió de casa una mañana, aún no a vuelto. No sabes donde está y de momento, no te interesa saberlo.

Oyes, algunas noches, a Beca llorar. Se siente sola; pero tu no puedes consolarla, no sabes siquiera hacerlo contigo mismo y, eso, cada día te insensibiliza un poco más. La observas cohibido y a distancia, lamentas lo ocurrido, no puedes retroceder el tiempo. A pesar de eso, no quieres que ella sepa tu secreto, aunque tu no puedas convivir con el. Nadie debería conocerlo nunca, pero, cuando oyes sus sollozos, piensas el confesárselo. Te retractas, ella aun es demasiado infantil e inocente, muy pura y quieres, permanezca así. Porque, ella no es como tu; no esta corrupta, sus manos no están manchadas con sangre.

Los días se transforman en semanas.

Tu padre regresa una tarde lluviosa. Apenas habla con ustedes y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación. "El tampoco la esta pasando bien" te limitas a pensar, crees se le pasara con él tiempo. Te equivocas. El tiempo corre y Beca, cada día que pasa se parece más a tu difunta madre, o tal vez es que cada minuto que pasa tu olvidas un poco más de ella.

"Es curioso..." te atreves a pensar "Papá nunca se acerca a Beca..."

Y entonces te enteras.

Cierras dando un fuerte portazo, no importa, nadie se quejara tu padre volvió a dejarlos solos; te dijo, como de costumbre, que tu estabas a cargo. Tu hermana te mira atenta, desde el otro lado de la habitación. Te acercas despacio.

Ella te observa, notas, a vuelto a sonreír. Te sorprende, piensas que ahora, Beca, se ve como la niña que es; aparenta sus ingenuos ocho años.

—Eres idéntica a mamá—le susurras. Ella asiente confundida, no entiende tus desvaríos.

—Papá antes solía decir eso—te responde con sencillez. La envidias, tú no puedes ser así, o al menos, ya no más.

—Aun lo piensa, pero, a mi no me importa—afirmas con vehemencia. Ella no te entiende "Algún día lo hará" resuena en tu cabeza.

— ¿Eso es bueno?—pregunta incomoda. Sabes que, por más que lo expliques, no lo comprenderá.

—Depende...—contestas, intentas que tu voz suene despreocupada, fallas; ella no lo percibe.

— ¿De que?—

La curiosidad de Beca te conmueve ¿Puede la curiosidad ser algo saludable? Para ti, la curiosidad es odiosa e infame. Es la única, de momento, capaz de llevarte a la tumba. Crees, que nunca serias deberías sucumbir ante ella, no por ahora, protegerás esa idea con todas tus fuerzas. Sonríes.

—De cuanto duela— las palabras que pronuncias apenas se oyen, notas que Rebecca se acerca a ti con los brazos abiertos; te abraza y ríe. Blanco, todo en ella lo es.

—No lo hace—te abraza con más fuerza, su risa vuelve inundar el lugar; suena conciliadora y calida. Y tu lo sabes, necesitas continuar empapándote de la luz que ella desprende, porque sino, te consumirás, te extinguirás y no puedes, eres demasiado cobarde para permitir que ocurra.

—No dejare que lo haga—es una promesa lo que escapa de tus labios, una promesa que reconoces, es necesaria. Lo es para ti, necesitas creer algo, aunque sea en ti mismo, aunque sea en su inocencia "Debe haber en el mundo algo eterno" te dices y pretendes, que esa eternidad sea su pureza—No permitiré que nada te pase, Beca—le dices con voz pausada.

— ¿Nunca?—

—Nunca—quieres soltar una risa irónica; tus palabras son una cruz que cargaras mientras vivas, igual que el recuerdo de aquella noche.

—Mark—te llama, tu nombre se oye tan bonito de sus labios que casi te estremeces. Tus ojos se clavan en ella, atentos—Te quiero—te confiesa, te quedas callado. Beca, en el pasado, te ah dicho muchas veces esas palabras, pero sientes que es como la primera vez que lo hace. No contestas, no puedes, hace mucho que no oyes esas dos silabas, y la última vez que lo hiciste, las odiaste porque estaban inyectadas de muerte. El recuerdo, la culpa siempre estará allí, y si lo hacen, nunca podrás volver a pronunciarlas. No si cada vez que las pronuncias, te ves a ti mismo sosteniendo esa herida sangrante, no si cuando la oyes rememoras su doloroso "Yo también".

Y te das cuenta estas llorando, como aquella vez. Hace mucho que no lloras, por un momento habías olvidado lo doloroso que es ser humano. Así como atesoras cada gesto de humanidad en ti, lo haces con cada risa de Rebecca, con cada sonrisa, suspiro y lagrima.

Beca te consuela con cariño.

Y tu solo puedes desear una cosa:

A Rebecca, quieres su pureza y su calidez.

_Solo para ti; únicamente para ti._

Y tu promesa se vuelve más fuerte... "No permitirás que nadie la dañe, la toque y mire" Porque Rebecca es y será tuya. Porque si tu padre fue capaz de rechazarla, y dejarla en tus brazos, tu la acunaras y la sostendrás. Porque tu necesitas ahogarte en todo lo que ella representa.

Eres muy egoísta, tus motivos lo son y seguirán siéndolo.

Porque... _Debe haber en el mundo algo eterno_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okay eso fue perturbador verdad? Xd bueno solo debo decir que amoadoro a Mark , espero les haya gustado un poco (es mi primera vez narrando de esta forma :D)**

**Nos leemos :3**


End file.
